The present disclosure relates to an input apparatus to which inputs for operating an operation target 2- or 3-dimensionally, for example, are input.
For example, a mouse is widely used as an input apparatus for operating GUIs (Graphical User Interfaces) displayed 2-dimensionally on a display. In recent years, various 3-dimensional-operation-type input apparatuses are proposed in addition to planar-operation-type input apparatus typified by a mouse (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 64-28720 (second page, FIGS. 1 to 3); hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses a three dimension data input device having a spherical shape. The three dimension data input device includes a spherical shell 11 that is filled inside with liquid or a solid substance and a plurality of pressure sensors 13 to 15 provided on an inner surface of the spherical shell 11. As a user holds the three dimension data input device and moves it 3-dimensionally, a pressure fluctuation is caused in proportion to an acceleration on the inner surface of the spherical shell, and the pressure fluctuation is measured by the pressure sensors 13 to 15. A processing section 17 executes operations based on the sensor outputs of the pressure sensors 13 to 15 to calculate a 3-dimensional movement amount and rotation of the three dimension data input device in space.